dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bond em7/Archive82
RE: Ah, yeah. So those archives and stuff are apart of the category where the templates exceed the size of the page, so as a rollback and member of the OOC department I was tasked with the city to go fix those archives. Most of them are old roleplays from 2015 and or are all just crammed in there. If you’d like to take over and fix them yourselves since they are your roleplays and belong to you, then you’re more then welcome. But, it is my duty as a rollback and OOC member to keep up on things like that. So, unless said otherwise I’ll be continuing to archive and fix the pages. 13:45, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Hey! Hello! Hope you had an amazing vacation with your wife! Would love to rp whenever you've got time. You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 05:35, September 5 I don't know who would be the best match.. Ferlen/Emilee or Julius...Or Aubree/Elle or Hope? You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 00:18, September 6, 2018 (UTC) The office sounds good to me! Would you mind starting it? I started one here actually :P You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 20:58, September 6, 2018 (UTC) Well now If Soa doesn't take her first, you can :P It doesn't quite matter much where she ends up, as long as it's a PA job XD RE: Stepping Down I'll be posting a blog tomorrow during the day explaining my reasons, process of thought, next steps, etc. :) Archiving Hey Bond :) So I appreciate you helping with archiving the pages where the templates exceed the size, but I was tasked with that and I’d like to finish it up you know? Dont get me wrong, I’m not angry or anything that you’re helping, I would just like to finish what’s been given to me. RE: WizCo Internships Hi, Bond! Yes, that was a competition me and Kib organized before we both went inactive due to real life issues. Rose can certainly have her internship seeing as the competition is unlikely to continue. Just sign her up on the WizCo page! all we did was survive. that's enough. 19:17, September 6, 2018 (UTC) : Definitely! We take WizCo pretty informally so interviews and things aren't usually RPed, but I sure do love RPing them if you ever want Rose to meet Cedrica and ask for a job/converse about the internship. all we did was survive. that's enough. 19:24, September 6, 2018 (UTC) : Both work for me. Post on Ced's office and I'll go with the flow :) all we did was survive. that's enough. 19:32, September 6, 2018 (UTC) Legilimency So since Hekate is a legilimens who was moreso a natural at the ability like Queenie Goldstein, she never really trained and learned how to do it properly. I was wondering if Ash could help her out? Task Judging Hi Bond! I'm sorry to spring this on you so suddenly, but with Migs leaving I'm going to need a replacement judge and I was hoping Ferlen could perhaps fill in at least for this first task? Maybe the ones to come as well? Boop Here's ya owl. :P TheGoodDeath (talk) 21:54, September 8, 2018 (UTC) ::this was supposed to be your notification that I posted at Mungo’s TheGoodDeath (talk) 13:07, September 11, 2018 (UTC) *salutes sharply I’ll get started on that when I get back to our apartment! The Highlands Lady 12:59, September 10, 2018 (UTC) For Ferlen Midwest.teacher92 (talk) 15:25, September 10, 2018 (UTC) St. Mungos Hello there :) I'm just owling you about St. Mungos. As of right now, the registration is simply owling you whereas both the Ministry of Magic and Store registration have a sign up page. Thus, the team was thinking about doing the same for St. Mungos and having a page for registration. Just wanted to keep you informed :) Another thing!! For the upcoming expansion (serial killers), I was hoping to place my SK into St. Mungos and I was hoping I could skip the internship period/say she was there for an extended period of time beforehand. St. Mungos Helloo again! So thank you for your previous OWL. To be honest, I appreciated the explanation, it did clear some stuff up on my part and I understand why it was done differently. If it's okay with you, I might still go with the registration, just for the sake of consistency. If we find that it's not working as well as the previous method, we can always switch back. I've done this, as a rough draft, which is basically what we have for the others. I wasn't too sure what to write in the top section, so I just mentioned the internship, if you have any other suggestions/ideas, feel free. Another thing, it has been suggested to me that there could be a healer test, similar to what the Aurors have. This will be up to you as Head Healer and I'm suggesting it here. It might help giving you an idea of the character before the interview and what department they're more suited too. If you want to give it a try, I'm more than willing to help out with the test if you want. But as I said, up to you! 12th Wizengamot Seat Hey ^_^ I was updating the wizengamot and I noticed that even after everybody except head auror has been put in a seat...there's still one open, and nobody I've asked is sure who that seat goes to xD Do you recall? My best guess is that it's either head auror or a...community seat I guess 11:24, September 12, 2018 (UTC) Hi! It feels like we haven't talked in eons! I think it's because of the addition to Discord and whatnot. But anyways, how are you?! How's Lincoln? I was looking through your characters when I landed on a picture of his, and he's so adorable!! I hadn't seen that picture before. Anyways, do you think you'd fancy an RP? Or maybe a collaboration? I've got a couple families running around, if you're interested, and... I don't know, just let me know! It's been a while since we did anything. :) :Evangeline is actually going inactive within the next few IC weeks, but for now, she continues to be RPable! We can deal with Melinda's stuff most certainly. As for the other RPs, both would honestly be really good. I feel like Karith would be... disappointed, whereas Regan might actually get closer than ever before to Lottie. (Charlotte will really need it.) I'd love to see pics of him! 17 months is almost.. 1 and a half, right? Oh, man, I hear kids get really mischievous in their 2's. (Terrible two's, right?) A solid way to get people to join is by slowly putting them up in the Wanted Character List. An alternative is popping by in Discord in the IC Dynamics channel, since everyone checks that. It's better than owling people about it all the time, I'd say. Hm... I'd offer a more solid solution, but I haven't thought of any. As I do, I'll owl you! Ministry Heads Template Omg that would make everything so much easier XD If you want to you can, but I'll have time to mess around with it tonight if you don't mind me using your idea/template :P 19:39, September 12, 2018 (UTC) RE: Bagmans Aww! I saw the pictures and he looks adorable. Good luck with the terrible two's; I just read they do usually start early. Tantrums and whining isn't fun; I remember this from my little brother. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it, though! All dads do. :) I've posted in the office. As for Regan/Charlotte, perhaps she visits her at the castle? If I'm remembering right, Charlotte lives in Linlithgow Palace but she's been over at Edinburgh Castle a lot lately. Which kids are available? Re: Considering I'm the one who RPs her, it might be best if it's with Ferlen. I was meaning to owl you, though, so do you want me to post on his office? Vigilance lol yeah i had my category on the template because I'm territorial XD i did put it back on, but since you made the original template I can take if back off if you want :P Also, I'm just checking in about Seraph. Did you want to keep her in Vigilance? If so, are you open to making a discord? I know I haven't seen you on chat for ages so if you'd rather, I can make sure to keep you updated and get your input throught owls :P 04:48, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Re:RP I'm down! The common room sounds good--not sure about their interaction either XD would you rather start or should I? 14:37, September 21, 2018 (UTC) Second Task Hi Bond! I just wanted to inform you that the first set of duels in the second task are coming to a close. As of right now Moira and Marion are the only pair complete but the other two pairs only have one cycle left. If you could judge Moira and Marion whenever you're available as well as keep an eye out for the other two to be complete I'd greatly appreciate it! Children Hiii So I was looking over your comment on my blog. Since Aria's ten now, she wouldn't be placed on the tracker but if anyone takes any of the other kids, could you shoot me an owl so I can make sure I can place them onto the tracker? I'll probably pick up on it but just in case. Thank you! Chat Hey Bond! I was wondering if you'd be available to hop on wiki chat sometime? I'd like to ask you something important, so whenever you can get on please let me know! :) 03:53, September 25, 2018 (UTC) That should work perfectly! I’ll be on chat around that time so hopefully I can catch you c: Hey so nevermind about meeting on chat, I'm sorry for bothering you <3 22:32, September 25, 2018 (UTC) Bagmans I just took it off, since yours is more delved into. I also made Hudson's template, and once you let me know whether it's ok for me to double dip or not, I'll probably make Felicity's, too. Also, how soon will we be able to start doing family RPs? I'm really excited now. RE: Sorry about the missing your owl thing! I needed to get to college, so I can finally respond. I actually made this giant family tree for the Bagmans/Mitchell-Andersons/Princes/Richards if you want the link to edit, you know? I'll make Elise, but could we talk about like her custody when you get a chance? I think Xavier/Addison wouldn't want to raise Elise due to their jobs being so risky, so maybe he might ask either Mal/Mark or Ash/Charity to take her in, just to eliminate stress from their lives. Just give me an owl in return. The Highlands Lady 15:42, September 26, 2018 (UTC) Giant family tree, should be updated.... Go into edit mode to get username/password in order to edit the tree :) I was kinda leaning towards Elise having RPed guardians, but if you want Mark/Mal to have custody, then I can work with that. Whichever works for your schedule. The Highlands Lady 16:22, September 26, 2018 (UTC) Kiddos Its Okay! No harm done c: I was thinking of making Johnathan Bagman instead if that’s okay? :) Hellooo Hi! I was sort of wondering if I could make Emily Willard from the Bagman Clan Kids? �� It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light. �� 20:26, September 26, 2018 (UTC) Would you... Want to RP? Maybe after I get Elise in or something? The Highlands Lady 15:47, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Ooohhh I like the Thomas/Elle idea. Elise can help around with Felicity and all that. Maybe Mark asked Thomas to take her after they had some issues with working around Elise's panic attacks, and Xavier agreed via owl, so she's now with them? I have her forum in for approval. The Highlands Lady 16:25, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Elise has been approved! Do you want to RP? The Highlands Lady 17:05, September 27, 2018 (UTC) I started it for Thomas/Elise @Bagman Home Living Room. The Highlands Lady 17:46, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Emily Oh, okay. Honestly, I'm still down if she'll be at Hogwarts for her first year. �� It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light. �� 15:57, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Re. Thank you so much for thinking about me! I’d love to be a part! If cuilen is unclaimed, I’d be happy to RP him! Thanks again! Sonofapollo Owl Me 05:26, September 28, 2018 (UTC)